Midnight Watcher
by kaz.bu
Summary: Sam and Dean have a friend they know nothing about. She silently watches over them from afar and does what she can. She has come to think of them as family even though she doesnt know she exists. But what can she do to help them as she silently watches over them as they fight through their cruel lives.


It's cold here. The night is dark and the air is damp. The glittering marble of the gravestone I'm perched on is icy beneath me. A vase of flowers, sunflowers, has been knocked over a small photograph of a smiling elderly couple. The couple lie together in death as they had been together in life. While sad there is no tragedy there. The tragedy lies before me. I cling on to the well-kept marker of a happy life to prevent myself from falling. I can smell fear and heartbreak and despair and sorrow in the air over the coppery scent of blood. Silence cloaks this place. A chill wind whispers over my body bringing the smells to me and if I could I'd gag on the choking odour. For the first time in years I wish I could cry. To find some way to relieve the pressure inside me. Instead I find a way to release my feelings in another way. I let out a shrill cry into the darkness for people that probably don't even know I'm here. People that I can neither comfort nor help. All I can do is be another witness to this night. I am one of the few people that know what happened here and to understand. I stay there till dawn. A silent watcher in the night.

Well, I guess to understand how I ended up mourning for people I don't even know, you need to know my full story. My name is Midnight. That's not my real name of course. I forgot that name a long time ago. This name was given to me by a stranger and since I didn't have anything else I just went with it. Not that it really matters since I don't really have any use for a name now but it gives me a sense of _me_ I guess. Something that's _mine_.

When I first awoke alone in a field I didn't or couldn't remember anything that had happened before that point. I felt wrong. Or maybe not wrong, just different. Is there even a difference between the two? Either way I was no longer what I had been. I still can't express what I felt in those early days of confusion so I'll not try. I pushed myself up. Or at least I tried to. My balance was off and again that feeling of difference settled over me. My head felt heavy and I tipped forward landing on the soft ground once again. I lay still where I was, merely looking up at the sky. It was a scorching hot day with no sight of a cloud. Cows lazily munched on the grass, ignoring me. Trees loomed over the fence surrounding the field. _My_ field as I came to think of it after a while. Everything seemed so big around me and for some reason I felt small. I tried to think back to a time before 'The Field' but there was nothing. Just a thick fog of darkness. I didn't question it at the time. There was a large white house over-looking the field and for some reason I felt attracted to it. It felt like safety. Again I didn't question it. As I started to move my body began to feel normal again and moving became easier and smoother and I stumbled less. I still didn't question it. I started to get hungry when I saw a dead rabbit in the grass, caught in a snare. I cocked my head to the side as I considered eating it. Now I started to question it but I soon forgot about it as I reached the white house. I saw something glinting in the sun and all of a sudden I found myself next to it. Although I didn't know how I reached it I stopped questioning it again. It just was.

I moved slowly in the open window. There was about a foot of distance between the window and the bed. I landed on a light brown bedspread with dark brown squares. I bounced up and down on the soft duvet cover as I looked around. Purple walls. Blue carpet. Framed graduation certificate. Mirror on the wall. Shelves covered in books. I studied the books. Of course I couldn't read the titles but some had pictures that I recognised. My mind was too busy to question it. Names sprung to mind. Dracula, The Horse Whisperer, Watership Down, Black Beauty, Interview With a Vampire, Tam O'Shanter, The Works of Shakespeare, A Christmas Carol, Magician, Carrie, Flesh market Close. A strange black box sat next to a lamp on a bedside table. For some reason I felt that it should be _doing_ something. I stabbed at it and jumped slightly as music started. Shot Down in Flames by AC/DC. I hopped up onto the headboard. It was better there. Less squishy, more secure. Then I saw them. The patches of colour on the wall. Photographs, my brain provided the word. Many of the faces were recurring. An older guy (Dad), an older woman(Mum), a slightly older woman(sister-Diane), a short, skinny female(best friend-Anna), a tall, slim male(friend-Dave), another ginger male(friend-Alistair), another curly haired male(friend-Craig) collectively called 'the boys', a small infant(Nephew-Arran), a tiny baby in pink (niece-Isla), two teenage girls(step nieces - Lucy and Libby). Backgrounds and the number of people varied. Memories of the events started to return. Diane and Martins wedding, a Snow Patrol concert with Anna, a road trip with Anna and the boys, a new born Arran, another of Arran in a Tigger outfit, Diane's graduation, a Dr Who exhibition with Anna, Crazy Golf with Alistair, water bus in Paris with Craig Anna and the boys, a day spent fishing with my two nieces, Buckingham Palace in London, a picnic in the Scottish Highlands. More images sprang to mind and I remembered. Dances, school, trips to the Grand Canyon, a trip to Vegas, a horse named Nasa (he came with the name). I recognised the recurring brown haired, grey eyed, athletic person. It was me. I remembered my life. I had a different body then. I had been human once. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Now I had dark black, almost blue feathers instead of the brunette hair, wings instead of arms, claws instead of feet. I no longer had the round head, nose and mouth. I had a long powerful beak, a narrow head, a sleek aerodynamic body. The only thing that remained of me was my eyes. They were still a stormy grey which isn't exactly normal for a raven. I was now Midnight.

I had lost everything. My family, my friends, my life, my future. Even my body. All because I was a young cocky student and hadn't known what I was getting myself into when I started messing around with things I didn't understand. That was my first experience of the supernatural.


End file.
